Digital cameras, cellular phones, tablet PCs and other image capturing devices nowadays allow users to perform image editing. The range of different image capturing devices, especially for digital images, has more or less exploded in the last decade. Modern digital image capturing devices are capable of producing high resolution pictures and together with the development of, and price reduction of, high capacity memories and storage have resulted in users taking photographs on a more or less daily basis, often resulting in very large numbers of digital images being stored.
Therefore, there has also been a need to organize the images, so that they can be easily found and retrieved. One way to achieve this is to name the images depending on their content or depending on when, where or by whom the image was taken. The image name or description can be achieved either by the user manually inserting image annotations and associating them with the image, e.g. a descriptive text associated with the image. An image can also automatically be associated with image tags. Automatic tagging of an image involves e.g. tagging the image with the date the image was taken or with the location where the image was taken. In that way, the date ‘when’ and the location ‘were’ the picture was taken are associated with the image in the form of tags. The image tags can subsequently facilitate to organize the images in folders. E.g. a user may want to organize his images from his vacation in Paris, and organizes the images such that all images taken during the date of his vacation are stored in the same folder.
However, an image can be associated with several different tags, and handling, prioritizing, selecting and editing multiple tags becomes cumbersome and taxing for the user. Therefore, there is a need for more user-friendly ways of handling tags associated with an image.